Starpath's Story
by shllampacacornsaurus-rawr
Summary: Starpath is born, breaking the tradition of sacred names. She was born for StarClan, to have someone that can watch over the Clans.She learns all of the secrets throughout her life.
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**Starpath's Life: Allegiances + Prologue**

**Prologue:**

A brown she-cat with stars on her pelt padded down the slope.

"Sacred names are allowed, have you heard?"

One of the cats down the slope gasped.

"But sacred names are forbidden, Hollystar!" the cat cried to the brown she-cat.

Hollystar sighed.

"I know it's upsetting, Jumpyspirit. But it doesn't go against the warrior code at -"

"Listen up, Hollystar." Jumpyspirit growled. "Sacred names are still forbidden," Jumpyspirit turned to the cat next to him and meowed,

"What do you think, Littlefeather?"

Littlefeather shook her head.

"I think it's mouse-brained. But we should let it happen,"

Jumpyspirit's claws slipped out and gave Littlefeather a furious glare.

"Why should it happen? Are you going against the warrior rules?"

Littlefeather stayed calm.

"It should happen because there are more names in need. It is not going against the warrior rules at all."

Jumpyspirit shook his head.

"I disagree."

A she-cat close to him snarled.

"StarClan doesn't make the desisions on your point of view!"

Jumpyspirit growled.

"Twilightfeather, you are my daughter. _Never talk to me like that_."

"Never mind that," Hollystar meowed.

"The desision is made. It shall _not_ be changed."

**THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader:

Silverstar - silver she-cat

Deputy:

Runningheart

Medicine cat:

Blackleaf - black tom,

APPRENTICE: Twilightpaw

Warriors:

Buzzardsky - tabby tom

Rabbitleap - pretty light gray she-cat

Spiritblossom - pretty gray she-cat

Happytail - cheerful tom

APPRENTICE: Sacredpaw

Prettyfinch - brown she-cat

Shiningtail - small silver she-cat

Bunnypetal - pure white she-cat,

APPRENTICE: Hawkpaw

Shatterheart - gray she-cat

Hazelflight - dark brown tom

Icepath - pure white tom

Blossomfeather - white she-cat

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw - muscular tabby tom

Sacredpaw - silver she-cat

Twilightpaw - black she-cat

Queens:

Mistyfeather - blue-gray she-cat

(Mother of Hollykit, Thistlekit, Rainkit and Frostkit)

Squirrelshine - dark ginger she-cat (Mother of Starkit, Moonkit and Sunkit)

Gingerfur - ginger she-cat (Mother of Firekit, Flamekit and Sandkit)

Elders:

Shredfur - gray tom with patches of fur missing

Sharptongue - cranky gray she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader:

Brownstar - brown she-cat

Deputy:

Smallstride - silver tom

Medicine cat:

Glanceheart - silver she-cat

APPRENTICE: Barkpaw

Warriors:

Tallclaw - large tom with long claws

Heartface - white she-cat

Spiderscar - scarred gray tom

Emeraldeyes - pretty black she-cat with emerald green eyes

APPRENTICE: Creampaw

Smokepelt - gray she-cat

Steamflight - brown tom

Whitefur - white she-cat

Orangewing - pretty orange she-cat

APPRENTICE: Gingerpaw

Lionstrike - handsome gold tom

APPRENTICE: Shadowpaw

Tigerflight - stripy red tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Creampaw - arrogant cream she-cat

Barkpaw - black tom

Shadowpaw - gray-black tom

Gingerpaw - ginger she-cat

Queens:

Lizardlight - gray she-cat (Mother of Patchykit, Greenkit and Grasskit)

Swirlsplash - pretty silver she-cat (Expecting Lionstrike's kits)

Elders:

Brackenwing - dark tabby she-cat

**WINDCLAN:**

Leader:

Petalstar - brown she-cat

Deputy:

Bearclaw - brown tom

Medicine cat:

Leafsplash - pretty white she-cat

Warriors:

Cinderwing - gray she-cat

Owlflight - gray-white she-cat

Blazelight - ginger tom

Sunnypelt - pretty golden she-cat

APPRENTICE: Applepaw

Runningmoon - brown tom

Spottedwillow - spotted tom

Cloudburst - white she-cat

APPRENTICE: Whitepaw

Gingerflame - ginger she-cat

Rustclaw - rusty tom

Copperflower - pretty bronze she-cat

Apprentices:

Applepaw - cream she-cat with apple-red ears and tail

Whitepaw - white tom

Queens:

Hollypetal - pretty black she-cat with holly green eyes (Expecting Blazelight's kits)

Petalfur - pretty gray she-cat

(Expecting Rustclaw's kits)

Elders: 

Stiffpelt - once-pretty gray she-cat

Largeheart - soft tom

RIVERCLAN:

Leader:

Bluestar - blue she-cat

Deputy:

Snowpetal - pretty white she-cat

Medicine cat:

Rosepetal - black she-cat

APPRENTICE: Robinpaw

Warriors:

Sacredstream - gray she-cat

APPRENTICE: Wetpaw

Darkflower - black she-cat

Scarface - gray scarred tom

Dapplepelt - handsome gold tom

Stormlight - blue-gray tom

APPRENTICE: Mossypaw

Fishflight - gray tom

Honeyleaf - brown she-cat

APPRENTICE: Silverpaw

Troutclaw - gray tom

Mossflower - silver she-cat

Mistsong - blue-gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Silverpaw - silver she-cat

Wetpaw - black tom

Robinpaw - brown she-cat

Mossypaw - silver she-cat

Queens:

Sheenfur - pretty silver she-cat (Mother of Troutclaw's kits, Minnowkit, Codkit and Swimkit)

Staminastrike - silver she-cat (Expecting Scarface's kits)

Elders:

Oldtail - old tom

Lettuceleaf - brown she-cat, former kittypet

**Thanks for reading... I'm not that talented. Please, please, please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: StarkitStarpaw

**Blossompetal: I know that Starkit is sacred and stuff, but that's part of the story. So read and give me good stuff please!**

Starkit opened her eyes in a flash. _Just a dream... Just a dream..._ She thought. But it was all too real. She looked up at her mother, hoping to see her staring down at Starkit with concern in her eyes. Starkit stood up gently. She glanced around to see if she woke anybody up. She stared at Firekit, a handsome ginger tom, nearly an apprentice, sleeping soundly. She stared at Hollykit, a moon old, jealousy filling her gaze. Firekit was a lot more interested in Hollykit then Starkit. Firekit's sisters, Flamekit and Sandkit, always stared at Hollykit and whispered. Maybe Thistlekit, Rainkit or Frostkit would be okay for me, she thought. She jumped as Firekit stirred in his nest.

"Hi Firekit." She whispered as he gazed at her.

"Oh, hey Starkit. Want to go outside? We might be able to share a mouse." Starkit's heart began to thud as Firekit said that.

"O-Of course." She meowed, and Firekit hauled himself out of his nest.

Firekit stretched and yawned, revealing pearl white teeth. He began to pad outside. Starkit followed closely behind. A mouse sat at the top of the pile. Firekit bounded over and picked it up. He went and sat down by a rock, flicking his tail, signalling for Starkit to come. Once Starkit settled down, Firekit took a bite and moved over so then Starkit could bite. Starkit decided it was the right time.

"Firekit..."

"Yeah?"

"I kinda -" But before Starkit could finish Hollykit poked her head out of the den.

"Firekit!" She squealed in happiness.

Hollykit bounded over and sat down next to Starkit and Firekit. Firekit turned to Starkit again, and meowed,

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Starkit scowled at her paws.

"Nothing."

Firekit shrugged. Starkit's mother, Squirrelshine, poked her head out of the nursery.

"Starkit! Sunkit and Moonkit were wondering where you were."

Sunkit and Moonkit were Starkit's littermates. Starkit was about to reply but Firekit's mother, Gingerfur, rushed out with Flamekit and Sandkit on her heels.

"You need to be cleaned, apprentice ceremony soon!" And Gingerfur was cleaning Firekit.

"Let all cats old enough to eat prey please report under Highrock!" Silverstar cried.

Everyone started flooding out of their dens.

"Firekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as, Firepaw. StarClan guide this new apprentice's paws into becoming a loyal warrior."

"Shiningtail. You shall mentor Firepaw. You are a loyal warrior and I trust you. Teach your apprentice all the skills he needs to be a warrior."

Firepaw padded over to Shiningtail and touched noses with her.

"Sandkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as, Sandpaw. StarClan guide this new apprentice's paws into becoming a loyal warrior."

"Buzzardsky. You shall mentor Sandpaw. You are a loyal warrior and I trust you. Teach your apprentice all the skills she needs to be a warrior."

Sandpaw repeated what Firepaw did.

"Flamekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as, Flamepaw. StarClan guide this new apprentice's paws into becoming a loyal warrior."

"Rabbitleap. You shall mentor Flamepaw. You are a loyal warrior and I trust you. Teach your apprentice all the skills she needs to be a warrior."

_When I'm an apprentice, I hope that Spiritblossom is my mentor!_

_*Hahaha*_

A few moons have passed. Starkit and her littermates and became apprentices. Starpaw's mentor was Spiritblossom, just as she had hoped. Hollykit started taking an interest in a new litter, the mother Blossomfeather.

"Starpaw!" Came a squeak from the nursery.

"Huh?" Starkit replied to a very annoyed-looking Hollykit.

"Firepaw is mine. So you stay away from him!"

Starpaw just stared and smiled.

"Make me."

Hollykit scrambled over and began to attack Starpaw, using moves that didn't do anything. Starpaw just put a paw on Hollykit's head and held her back.

Starpaw giggled.

"Oh, are you actually trying?"

Then Firepaw came into the clearing. She dropped her paw, and Hollykit was clawing her, and everything.

"Firepaw-is-mine-so-you-stay-away-from-him!" Hollykit yowled.

Firepaw looked over at once.

"Hollykit!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Firepaw! She was being mean to me and-and-" The lie began to slip out of Hollykit's mouth.

Firepaw silenced her with a glare.

"Yeah, right. I like Starpaw, you and I were just friends Hollykit."

Starpaw smiled. She pushed Hollykit over with a paw and got up.

"You really like me?"

"Yes."

Starpaw thought she was going to faint. Screw Hollykit. She could kill the whole of the Clan and Starpaw wouldn't care at the exact moment.

Then realisation hit her. When Hollykit grew up, she would do anything to kill her.

Starpaw shrugged. She padded over to her den, feeling faint.

"Starpaw! Starry-Starry-paw!" Came a cry.

She looked up. Blossomfeather's little kit, Silverkit, was staring at her.

"Yes, Silverkit?"

"Fireypaw's heart is broken. He thinks you don't like him."

At once Starpaw was up and dashing out into the clearing. She called out for Firepaw, and was relieved when Firepaw's sad face poked out of the nursery. He must have been visiting Hollykit.

"If I might add," Starpaw began,

"I really, really like you."

**I didn't know how to end it, sorry... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Starpaw

**Starpath's Life 2**

**Blossompetal: Thanks for the reviewers and Story-Followers and both! I seriously don't think I'm that talented. This story takes place waaaay after The Last Hope, so there are some prophecies you might remember. I need a warrior name for Moonpaw...**

"Firepelt, Flameburst and Sandspark shall keep a silent vigil until dawn. Clan dismissed."

_Firepelt..._ Starpaw thought. _What an amazing name._ She closed her eyes, and a voice whispered:

_"Fire will save the Clan." _

_What?_

"Starpaw!" Came Firepelt's voice. She looked over and he smiled at her.

Hollypaw came bounding over.

"I re-did all of our nests!"

Starpaw smiled and padded into her den, Sunpaw and Moonpaw following. She reached into her nest and pulled out a thorn.

"Ow!" Came a cry from Moonpaw.

"There's a thorn in my nest!"

Sunpaw gasped.

"There's one in my nest too!"

"I wonder how they got there..." Moonpaw meowed.

"Yeah, I wonder." Starpaw meowed, glaring at Hollypaw out of the corner of her eye.

Starpaw lay down and started to sleep. She slipped into a sleep.

"Starpaw! Wake up!" Came a voice.

Starpaw woke up, and stood up. No-one was there. She turned around and Hollypaw was glaring at her.

_Hollypaw's a freak._

Starpaw padded outside. Sunpaw emerged from the thorn barrier, carrying a squirrel.

Starpaw smiled at her and then padded out of camp to hunt. She spotted a rabbit, stalked it quietly, pounced and killed it. _Good day._

**I didn't really know how to end it... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Starpaw

Starpath's Life 3

"I can't wait!" Starpaw's sister, Sunpaw, cried.

Starpaw and Sunpaw had been chosen to go to the gathering, their brother Moonpaw staying behind.

"But I want to go with you!" The gray-black tom had whined.

"Don't worry. We'll tell you all about it!" Starpaw had reassured him.

Moonpaw still looked annoyed, but stopped complaining.

"Starpaw! Sunpaw! You coming?" Firepelt yowled.

It was Firepelt's first gathering as a warrior, and he was really excited.

"Yup!" The littermates meowed in unison.

"All cats going to the Gathering follow me!" Silverstar cried.

Starpaw leaped up and followed the running cats, letting the breeze flow through her beautiful silver fur. She ran until she saw heaps of cats. She remembered where the apprentices sat. She reconized Creampaw, an arrogant cream she-cat because of the sour look on her face. Starpaw sat down and greeted everyone. Sunpaw sat next to her.

"Hi!" Mossypaw of RiverClan meowed to Starpaw, Silverpaw, Wetpaw, Robinpaw and a few other cats following behind.

"These are RiverClan's newest apprentices; Minnowpaw, Codpaw and Swimpaw."

Starpaw nodded politely at the cats. Codpaw stared at Starpaw with interest in his eyes.

"Where's Firepaw?" Robinpaw asked.

Starpaw grinned at the brown she-cat.

"He's a -"

"May the Gathering begin!" Bluestar, the RiverClan leader, meowed, interrupting the apprentices.

"RiverClan is well. We have three new apprentices, Minnowpaw, Codpaw and Swimpaw." She dipped her head at Petalstar, and stood back.

"Minnowpaw! Codpaw! Swimpaw! Minnowpaw! Codpaw! Swimpaw!"

"WindClan is well. We have no news to report." Petalstar nodded at Brownstar.

"ShadowClan is well. Creampaw chased a badger out of our territory."

"Creampaw! Creampaw!" The Clans cheered.

Creampaw lifted her head up into the air, letting the praise suck in.

Silverstar was next.

"ThunderClan is great. We have three new warriors, Firepelt, Flameburst and Sandspark. We also have some new apprentices: Hollypaw, Thistlepaw, Rainpaw, and Frostpaw."

"Firepelt! Flameburst! Sandspark! Hollypaw! Thistlepaw! Rainpaw! Frostpaw! Firepelt! Flameburst! Sandspark! Hollypaw! Thistlepaw! Rainpaw! Frostpaw!"

Robinpaw yowled Firepelt's name the loudest. Starpaw rolled her eyes at the she-cat.

"Starpaw! Sunpaw! You coming?" Firepelt cried.

Starpaw ran up to Firepelt and licked his ear. She glanced at Robinpaw, who was giving her an envious look, and Starpaw smiled innocently at Robinpaw. Firepelt pushed his muzzle into Starpaw's, making Robinpaw hiss. Starpaw licked his ear again and then padded off.

"Are you okay Robinpaw?" Starpaw asked.

"I love Firepelt. I don't understand why he likes you!"

Just like Hollypaw all over again!

"I want to request my warrior name; I want to be Robinfire."

This she-cat's obsessed.

Starpaw padded away.


End file.
